There Goes the Brideor GroomMaybe?
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Emily and Jayden's wedding is one that no one will be able to forget.It has to be in the record books by now...at least!:


There Goes the Bride...or Groom...Maybe

EPOV

In three hours,59 minutes,30 seconds. I'll will become the next !I can't wait! I love Jayden and he loves me back!So,I guess that's what led to this,marrage!I can't wait!

3 hours,58 minutes,59 seconds later

we do get all those people (By people I mean Ji,Antonio,Mia,Kevin,and Mike).Watch me and Jayden get 't back out turning back.I have to do no,the jitters finnally got me here.I know that everything will be alright and I shouldn't worry about all goes to plan,we'll be in and out in 30 minutes.

As the doors to go in the sanctuary closed,I made my way over to the bridal march began to play,I walked down the aisle to Jayden,the love of my life.

Jayden took my hand when I got there."You are by far the most beautiful girl I have ever seen,you know that?"He whispered to me."I know,and you are by far the best looking man in this buliding and the most handsome that I have ever seen.I don't know how I'm suposed to compete with that,"I say."Today is your day, out shine eveyone in here,"Jayden said causing me to blush,"And plus,I'm suprised that Ji even wore a suit!"I laugh at this,but then very quick like turned into serious mode because the preacher (A.K.A. Ji) started talking.

"Dearly beloved,"he said,"We are gathered here today to join Jayden Andrew Shiba and Emily Olivai Smith in holy there is anyone who objects this marrage,speak now or forever hold your peace."The room was silent."Alright,"Ji said,"Lets bible tells ur that love is patient,love is kind,and love is ever ,Jayden,reapeat after me,I Jayden,"Ji said.

"I Jayden,"He replied.

"Take you,Emily,"

"Take you,Emily,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"Forever and always,"

"Forever and always,"

"Now,Emily,repeat after me,I Emi..."Ji suddenly went started to turn to look at the door and a bunch of moogers were charging at pulled me into his chest."If somehow they get you,"he whispered,"don't fight them,I don't want them to hurt you."I nodded my head telling him that I moogers came and tried to pull me away,but Jayden held on then relized that he wasn't gonna let go of me,so they pulled at his hands and pried them off of started to drag me away,but Kevin,Mike,Antonio,and Mia came fully morphed and started to attack the moogers.

"Ji,"I heard Jayden yell as soon as Mia and Kevin were able to pull the moogers dragging me off of me,"Take Emily back to the house we will meet back there."

Ji started to lead me back to the house when a voice stopped us,"I don't think so."It was grabbed me up and put her sword around my neck and said,"Anyone who doesn't do as I say,she'll drop your wepons."Everyone dropped their swords."Now,I don't want her,"Dayu said,"I want him!"She was pointing at threw me to the ground and started to walk to Jayden.I morphed and started to fight her before she got to Jayden."You fool!"She shouted,"You can't beat me alone!"Suddenly another sword joined our fight.I turned my head to see Jayden fighting her off with ,Mike,Kevin,and Antonio,started fighting her eventually got hurt bad enought that she we beat her before,we didn't have to go into the megazord.

"Well,"Antonio said,"This wedding will be one I never forget for the rest of my life."

"Can we just get back to the wedding?"Ji got back into thier picked up where we left off.

"I,Emily,"

"I,Emily,"

"Take you,Jayden,"

"Take you,Jayden,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"Forever and always,"

"Forever and always"

"May I have the rings please?"Mia gave me Jayden's ring and Antonio gave Jayden mine."Jayden,repeat after me again,I give you this ring,"

"I give you this ring,"

"To symbolize my commitment to you,Emily,"

"To symbolize my commitment to you,Emily,"

"And my everlasting love to you,"

"And my everlasting love to you,"and he slipped on my ring on my finger.

"Emily,repeat after me again,I give you this ring,"

"I give you this ring,"

"To symbolize my commitment to you,Jayden,"

"To symbolize my commitment to you,Jayden,"

"And my everlasting love to you,"

"And my everlasting love to you,"I said as slipped his ring on his finger.

"This counts as the I do's for the couple I am pleased to announce the new Mr. and Mrs. Jayden Andrew ,you may kiss your lovely bride,"Ji pulled me in and kiss me until we needed air."It's my great pleasure to present to you the new Mr. and Shiba."We walked back down the aisle hand in hand to dance the night away!

THE END!


End file.
